


Bora, Just Confess

by EXIDreamcatcher



Series: Bora, Just Confess [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Bora has the most amazing way to avoid answering questions from Handong. It’s been working well for a year now, until Handong decided she had enough of it and preferred certainty rather than pleasure.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Series: Bora, Just Confess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Bora, Just Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Handong Day! I’m a bit late but I still made the deadline. I miss her so much that I rushed a one shot. Hope y’all enjoy it. And please don’t forget to leave comments of what you think. I really appreciate all of them. Thank you!

With an almost invisible grip, filled enough pressure to angle a chin, it allowed better access to such an intricate yet demeaning action. At war with a pair of red tinted lips belonging to a woman inches smaller than her own — it just never gets old. She considered this activity to waste time relaying feelings and talking without words, implying that somethings are better left unsaid thus delaying the inevitable. Either way, she still liked how their bodies had a language of their own, their hands involuntarily caressing every inch of skin exposed, to further the battle between them. 

It was comforting. 

It was everything she could ever wish for.

However, they have a bad habit of outdoing each other, so it’s never really over until one of them gets in way over their heads, dizzy with the sensation and pleasure that came with it. It was to the point where numbness, breathlessness and satisfaction were being multitasked by their brain, not knowing which one to feel first. But, certainly, one thing’s for sure, Handong’s content, for now.

There’s always that smirk on Bora’s face — playful and sexy. Like she knows the effect on Handong. She always does this. Whenever Handong asks where she stands, the smaller woman would just pin her to the wall, lip lock until everything feels alright again.

“Can you not?” Handong’s lips are finally free from Bora’s, allowing her to catch her breath, after mustering some strength to resist the temptation by pulling away and avoiding the smaller woman’s advances. 

“Can I not what?” Bora replied with a smug reaction, teasing the younger one. She can see how much her girlfriend liked it, she doesn’t see anything wrong with continually making Handong something she likes.

“Do tha—hmm”

Handong wasn’t able to finish her sentence because Bora managed to lean in — she won again, resulting in a few minutes of lingering on the very lips she’s addicted to. Bora was kissing her with caution, however, getting a feel if she was putting enough effort to distract the woman before her. Indeed, distracted by how good Bora’s skills are when it comes to this particular form of affection, but how can she not, with the way she can swoon Handong into thinking that nothing else matters but this moment they’re on — that them having this exchange was the most important thing in the world.

For such a petite figure, Bora was strong. The way she can easily pin Handong on the wall whenever she wanted, not even waiting to hear the protests, not that Handong would ever be against it, it was such a turn on. And no one would really have the strength to push Bora away, when she can make out with you this good, to the point wherein you feel like she sent you to another dimension or another planet.

Luckily, Handong managed to register this in her brain, her sanity and goals coming back, she remembered how she needed this to stop before she loses her train of thought again. 

It’s been a year, she didn’t know how it got this long, but this has to end with clear answers. No more murky water — she’s firmly demanding closure regarding an issue. In order to do just that, Handong’s got an amazing idea. Just when Bora was about to slip her tongue inside her mouth to begin an endless war for the nth time, she managed to switch their positions by lifting the smaller one and holding her body hostage, she protests in a form of a groan but automatically wrapped her legs around the taller one’s waist, allowing to suspended Bora a few feet above the air, pinning her against the cold cement, to send shivers around her back, but still having the consciousness to continue their passionate kiss, that is slowly coming to a halt.

She knew how Bora hated the abrupt stop. It’s a compromise, to do it this way. “You win this time.” Bora whispered, leaning her forehead towards Handong, their eyes just glued to each other.

“Answer me.”

“This again?”

Handong frowned, knowing that another diversion would happen. 

Bora knows what Handong wants but she just can’t give it to her now. She’s still not ready. Even after a year. 

Silence. 

What did Handong expect? She sighed, cupping the older one’s cheeks, biting her lip to stop the hot tears about to escape her eyes. “I’m getting tired, Bora.” She heaved another sigh, but deeper. “It’s not that hard. I’m prepared for the result,” Handong tried her best to sound calm, her eyes locked onto Bora’s, watery and filled with sadness but still trying to convince her to say the words.

“Hey. Shhh...” Bora’s thumb impulsively rubbing Handong cheeks when she saw tears fall. 

She hated this. 

Seeing Handong like this, hurt and desperate for her words. Sure, she can always manoeuvre her way out of it, by kissing, something she noticed was Handong’s one and only kryptonite that messes with her head. So she continues to do it, it’s the only way she won’t see the pain. But here they are, still in the same situation. She has to do something now before it’s too late. So, she used her weight to control Handong, allowing both of them to reach the sofa, for comfort.

Bora’s solution: continue what they were doing. Their exchange didn’t stop for a while, because as soon as Handong is distracted by those lips, it’s hard to come back from. At least this way, Bora can show her love towards the woman. 

Bora never felt ready. She always thought after kissing Handong's questions away for a year, she’d find the right timing she’s been looking for but like she said, it’s already been a year.

Ready or not.

Should she answer?

“When will you confess?”

Her heart skipped a beat, hearing the same question like it was the first time since 26th of March.

“I thought I made it clear?”

“Bora you didn’t fucking make anything clear.”

“I think I love you

I love you

I like you

Maybe you'll feel it, too”

Handong felt defeated. It was the same response. Bora’s favourite song by Dreamcatcher, Jazz Bar. 

“Am I asking the wrong question? You keep giving the wrong response.”

She’s just playing with her now. That’s what Handong has deduced. Everything happened so fast between them. They ended up in the bed they’ve been sharing for 12 months. She moved on the other side of the bed, facing the opposite direction after successfully removing Bora’s attachment towards her.

“Good night, I guess.” Handong was trying hard to keep her voice steady, she was breaking, tears she’s been holding back are finally free. Her sobs were quiet but evident nonetheless. It’s impossible to hide them. Not when it’s the only sound that’s filling the room.

“You’re a dumbass.” Bora gulped, sliding her arms around her waist to hug the woman from behind. Handong’s voice echoed in Bora’s brain. As always. Bora never knew the right timing to joke around. She knows the atmosphere in this situation is sensitive but could only do what she thinks would brighten it. As a result, Handong was just insulted by Bora’s attempt to clear the air.

“Get away,” Handong immediately tried to push Bora away, heartbroken but finally making up her mind to move on tomorrow. She stopped struggling from Bora’s hold, letting her be for one last time. She should just bury this. Anyways, it’s just one more night. She’ll figure out the rest once she’s in the car, driving somewhere far away to mend the cracks in her heart.

It’s exhausting. For now, she’d rest.

“You’re a motherfucking dumbass.”

The insults are getting out of hand, Handong is starting to take them the wrong way. If Bora persists to be this way, Handong might not be able to hold back the emotions she’s feeling.

Pain. 

Anguish. 

Disappointment. 

It’s not like she hasn't felt them before towards Bora anyways. But this time, it just feels too much.

Bora, what are you doing?

She couldn’t quite figure out why those are the only words that would come out of her mouth. She wanted to say more... to elaborate. But what would come out are those insults. 

“Did you ever listen to what I said?” 

_ Let’s try one more time. This is your last chance, Bora. _

A different approach.

“What’s the point? You’re never answering it, right?”

“Handong. Don’t you feel it?”

“I need you to say it. Confirm it to me so I know I’m not making it up.”

“Then look at me.” Bora said, a bit louder, causing an automatic reaction to oblige by Handong.

She’s nervous about what Bora had to say. She’s been putting this off. Will she finally say it or will Handong start to move on?

“Fine. I gave Nannan fish because I thought cats are into them.”

Handong’s sobs grew. Just remembering how her cat is now residing in China because of what a hazard Bora had been to their baby. She can finally let all the ache go away, knowing her suspicions were right, she felt those kisses were to make up for the mistake Bora made in the past. 

Bora holds her close, accepting all the hits Handong was aiming at her. She knew she deserved it. After everything she’s done, she can tolerate this much.

“We’re flying to China tomorrow and you will apologise.”

“It’s not like I can say no, right?” Bora chuckled nervously, wiping away the tears on her lover’s cheeks before sealing the moment with a kiss.

As much as Bora was relieved that this problem in their relationships was solved, she still couldn’t help but be anxious. She’s afraid to see the little fella because she knows within herself, the sassy pet would definitely take revenge and not acknowledge her existence. Once, of course, she gets to Wuhan. After the critical condition the cat has gone through, after ingesting such inexcusable food from Bora, she was ashamed to show her face to the creature. She knew she did Nannan wrong and it’ll take years to gain the feline’s trust again. 

“What do I do now?”


End file.
